Northern Federation Military
The Northern Federation Military is the combined military force of the Northern Federation. Established in 57 AF following the conclusion of the Great Northern War and the desire to unit the Northern Rim under one banner, and have collectively defended the Northern Rim several times since its inception. Following the Fall of the Empire, it has become one of the largest and best-trained militaries in the galaxy, and the largest in the NEDA, bar perhaps the United Alliance of Free Mjolnians History Origins Following the conclusion of the Great Northern War and the defeat of the Union of Soviet Systems, the planet of Moscow sent word out to all planets in the Northern Rim, asking for peace and unity. After much debate, Moscow spearheaded the formation of the Northern Federation, uniting all of the worlds in the Northern Rim under one banner, and merging what was left of the militaries of both the Union of Soviet Systems and the Northstar Alliance, creating the Northern Federation military. Several combat groups, technologies, and strategies from each of the military's ancestors are still in use today, merging both sides' strengths into one formidable fighting force. Xeno-Federation War The first true test of the Northern Federation Military came in 73 AF with the discovery of the Golek, and while diplomatic efforts were made towards the sentient aliens, the Golek did not respond in kind and took immediate military action against the Northern Federation military. Initially, the Golek's superior technology, aggressive battle tactics, and combat experience completely overwhelmed the untested Federate forces, and it soon looked like the 15 year young faction would be wiped off the map. When the Golek stopped their aggressive advance to consolidate on the worlds they had already claimed, however, the Federate military slowly began to mesh better, new units were created, and new battle technologies rolling out, all the while the Golek were committing mass genocide on the worlds they had already taken. The Golek advance had been slowed, and with that slow the Federate forces regrouped, and by the time of the next Golek attack, they were ready, and ground the Golek to a halt, resulting in a massive stalemate that would last for years. With the Golek halted and the Federate military now better equipped and more prepared, began looking to the offensive, and, slowly but surely, ground was made, until in 89 AF, scout satellites scoped out a jungle planet well-guarded by the Golek. This planet was determined to be their Homeworld of Varash, and the largest military assault force ever assembled in the Northern Rim was massed to take the Golek Homeworld and quickly end the war. Eventually, Varash was taken, and the Northern Federation, despite being vastly under strength and t a big technological disadvantage, had overcome adversity for the first time. Through diplomacy, the Golek and the Federation became shaky allies after the war, and Varash, along with the Golek, were incorporated into the Northern Federation, with Golek technology being used to improve humanity's and Golek military forces bolstering the forces of the Federation. Reclaimation War Main article: Reclaimation War In 91 AF, just two years after the end of the Xeno-Federation War, The Reclaimers entered the galaxy, bringing with it the Reclaimation War, which would span across the entirety of the galaxy. The war would be the first time the Northern Federation and the Golek would fight side-by-side, and would solidify the Golek's place in the Northern Federation and silence the skeptics. Initially, Golek and Federate strategy did not mesh well together, leading to some unnecessary losses and making their battles ineffective against the oncoming Reclaimer tide. However, the Golek and Federates quickly learned to blend their combat tactics, and managed to grind the Reclaimers to a hakt on Mosocw, turning the war in the North to a stalemate. After several months, infighting was noticed among the Reclaimer ranks, and finally an advantage was seen. The Northern Federation and it's allies launched Operation Hammerhead, the first major offensive from the human-centric factions since the outbreak of the war. Forces from the Federation, Kahada Union, and the remnants of The Empire landed on the Hydra-held world of Gaia, with the goal of establishing a foothold in Hydra territory and finally being able to launch offensives on Hydra worlds. After several months fighting on the planet, Gaia was taken by the allied forces, and the war seemed to take a turn for the better. This would eventually lead to victory for the Federation, though their casualty total is in the billions, and a major rebuilding phase would begin directly after the war's end. The Reclaimation War was the bloodiest war the Northern Rim had ever faced, and it would takes decades to fully recover from the devastation of the now-defunct Reclaimers. Fall of the Empire and the NEDA Following the close of the war, The Empire crumbled with the destruction of Homeworld, and the Hydra League left as nothing more than small terrorist cells, the Northern Federation, along with their still standing allies in the war, would form the North Eastern Defense Act with the Kahada Union, Karsol, and Gaia. As an effort to help their rebuilding process, several former Imperial worlds on the Northern fringes and borders of the Federation and former Empire would be incorporated into the Northern Federation, with the first official Imperial world being incorporated into the Federation being Sanctum. The Federate military provided the bulk of the military the NEDA controlled, and with the help of new worlds and reruits from these Imperial worlds flowing in, their number bolstered significantly within a few years, though much of the rebuilding was yet to be done. Neo-Soviet Uprising In 99 AF, the Neo-Soviet Movement would unleash a string of terror attacks across NEDA space, launching the NEDA into their first conflict as allies. The War on Terror that would follow would only last a year, with the majority of the Neo-Soviet cells crushed under the full might of the Northern Federation military and the other forces in the NEDA, with only a few small cells remaining. The Remembrance In 100 AF, directly after the end of the Neo-Soviet Uprising, a terrorist group known as The Forgotten would themselves launch a string of terror attacks across NEDA space, sending the NEDA into yet another War on Terror. The Remembrance, as it was called by The Forgotten, would last much longer, with much of it's body being hidden on isolated worlds not under the control of any faction in the former Empire space. Eventually, however, The Forgotten attacks would die down and many of their cells would be eliminated, though the Federation still keeps a weary eye out for the terrorist cell as rumours about an alliance with the Travesti Dominion are abundant, as well as talks of their presence elsewhere in the galaxy. Entry Recruitment The Northern Federation Military is 100% volunteer, and has never in any point of its history used conscription to bolster its numbers. This would lead one to assume that they have proportionally low numbers, however they actually have a very high number of volunteers. Though no one knows for sure why the number of volunteers is so high, many attribute it to the many conflicts and hardships the Federation has faced and overcome, as well as the overtoning collectivist feeling that is very present among Federate culture. The Federates like to help each other and grow together, and many attribute this to to high number of volunteers they get. Training Every member of every branch of the military undergoes the same basic training. Here, they are taught basic weapons handling courses and how to operate and maintain all standard-issue weapons systems, as well as basic combat tactics and squad-level combat drills. Basic Training is completely mixed and every single branch of the military undergoes it together. This is more to streamline the process than anything, but it also instills a sense of comradery between all military branches. After Basis Training, a soldier is put into a more specialized training regiment that is operated by the respective branch they are joining. The Army course is more of a continuation from basic, as more advanced skills and tactics are learned for fighting in squad-level engagements and even working it's way up to regimental tactics. The Vehicular Corps. course focuses on the operation and maintenance of the many land combat vehicles operated by them. From battle tactics to weapons courses, every soldier in the Vehicular Corps. is well-versed in the operation, maintenance, and combat strength and weaknesses of whatever vehicle they are assigned at an advanced level, with a basic understanding of most others as well. The Air Force undergoes many flight simulations, and learn the sciences behind flight in order to get a better understanding of how their "birds" work as well as the weapons systems, support systems, and maneuvers they can execute. The Navy undergoes the longest training process after Basic, and learn both Zero Gravity combat tactics as well as the more traditional combat tactics of fighting in the seas of the worlds they may be assigned. They learn about their ships, fighters, and other weapon systems in order to most effectively utilize them. A member of the Navy will be assigned to either the Coast Guard or Interstellar Navy, and may be interchanged between them several times. The only branch of the military that does not have its own training regiment after Basic is the Special Forces, as the units of the Special Forces are pulled from all of the various other branches of the military, and have the best of the best soldiers within it. Certain Special Forces units, such as the Spetsnaz or Star Fallers, may undergo additional training if it is required, but the branch as a whole does not have a set training regiment. Organization The Northern Federation Military is commanded by the High Council, where all of the High Commanders coordinate their plans. The military is divided into five branches, with each branch being in charge of a specific part of Federate combat, and coordinate with each other regularly in order to do the best job they can. Branches Army The Army branch of the military is the largest branch in the military, and makes up the vast majority of the Federate ground forces. The Army is made up of the infantry that fight within the Northern Federation, and undergo offensive such as seizing enemy territory and supporting the initial attack to defensive operations, hold ground, and hold garrisons, all traditional roles of infantry units. They are also the main source of communication between all branches, allowing them all to work together effectively. *The Sniper Corps. refers to the trained snipers of the Federate Army, which have become an iconic role in the military. Every sniper in the Federate Army is a member of the Sniper Corps. and has been trained under their guidance, however the Sniper Corps. itself is not an actual combat unit, instead the snipers are assigned to other Army units just like any other infantry member. It is more a term used to refer to the trained snipers collectively than anything, however every member of the Sniper Corps. does wear a special patch signifying that they are a sniper. **Other members of the Federate military affectionately refer to snipers as "Scopes", hinting at the long range conditions in which they fight. *The Engineering Corps. refers to the trained combat engineers of the Federate military, a role which has become not only iconic, but very important given the Federation's military doctrine. Every trained combat engineer in the Army is a member of the Engineering Corps. and has been trained under the guidelines set out by them, however, like the Sniper Corps., they do not operate as a combat unit and engineers are instead assigned to other Army units the same way as any other infantry member. Like the Sniper Corps., it is more a term used to refer to the trained engineers collectively than anything, however every member of the Engineering Corps. does wear a special patch to signify their job as an engineer. **Other members of the Federate military affectionately refer to engineers as "Ratchets", hinting at their job as mechanics in combat. Engineering Corps. Logo.png|The insignia of the Engineering Corps. All Federate combat engineers wear this badge on their uniforms. Sniper Corps. Logo.png|The insignia of the Sniper Corps. All Federate snipers wear this badge on their uniforms. Vehicular Corps The Vehicular Corps is the most famous branch of the military. The Vehicular Corps is in command of the massive fleet of fighting vehicles, from the small reconnaissance vehicles to the massive columns of super heavy tanks. This is the most unique branch of the Federate military, and the majority of their combat tactics revolve around the use of their combat vehicles effectively, and they are known across the galaxy to have the largest, fiercest force of armoured vehicles. Air Force The Air Force is in charge of all atmospheric aircraft that are used to support the ground forces of the Army and Vehicular Corps, as well as maintaining control of the skies of the worlds they are deployed to. They carry out the airstrikes called in by the forces of the Army and Vehicular Corps, as well as providing additional air support as requested and facilitate the rapid transportion ground forces. Navy The Navy is the second largest branch of the military, and is in control of the stellar fleets that operate in the space above and between worlds, and are the sole branch that do combat in space-based theaters and patrol the space around Federate-controlled space. They can on occasion provide support for ground forces from orbit, though this is rare and reserved for must-win battles or as a last-ditch defense for ground troops. Coast Guard A sub-branch of the Navy, though considered by most to be an entirely separate branch of the military dues to it's size, the Coast Guard is the sea-faring branch of the Federate military, and provide the defense of the seas of Federate worlds, operating as coastal patrol and sea rescue operations as well as oceanic combat operations. They can also aid the Army and Vehicular Corps by providing artillery support from the sea, or deploying them on beaches from the sea using the landing craft they control. Special Forces By far the least numerous branch of the military but also the most diverse, the Special Forces branch of the military are in charge for high-risk operations and special combat tactics as well as covert and black operations. The most highly trained and elite units in the military, the Special Forces can be deployed for any number of reasons. They also have no set ranking structure, with the ranks of individual units within the Special Forces following the ranking structure of whatever branch said unit is based as, ex. the infantry unit of the Spetsnaz follow the Army ranking structure, while the Star Fallers, based out of the Navy, follow the Navy ranking structure. Advanced Units There are several advanced units that serve under the various branches of the military that do not serve as special forces. These units can range from anything from an infantry regiment to a tank division and come from all of the branches of the military. Army Force Recon Army Force Recon is an elite infantry reconnaissance unit trained to stay ahead of the main advance and scout out enemy movements and patterns as well as unit sizes. Often trained to operate alone without the support of the rest of the force, they are adept at staying hidden and fighting without support, as well as surviving in enemy territory. They make heavy use of snipers and soldiers trained from the Sniper Corps. Oceanic Assault Force The Oceanic Assault Force is an advanced HMV unit operated out of the Navy-Coast Guard. Piloting the Som HMVs, designed specifically for piloting underwater, they specialize in underwater combat and assaults from the seas of any world they are deployed on. Advanced Mechanized Reconnaissance Unit A Vehicular Corps. unit composed of fast, lightly armoured vehicles, mostly Rattlesnakes, the Advanced Mechanized Reconnaissance Unit services a very similar role to that of Army Force Recon in that they generally operate ahead of the main force to scout out the enemy. Using smaller, faster vehicles, it allows them to keep a low profile and get out quick should they be spotted as opposed to the many battle tanks the Federation is known for. Navy Search and Rescue A search and rescue unit operated out of the Navy, the Navy Search and Rescue is used whenever a vessel is sunk to search for survivors as well as retrieve any vital intel on board before the enemy can access it. Whether the sunk vessel be from the Stellar Navy or Coast Guard, the Navy Search and Rescue undertake both, and are trained in both SCUBA diving and zero-gravity operations. 106th Mechanized Infantry The 106th Mechanized Infantry capitalizes on the biggest fundamental of the Federate combat doctrine in mobility. Like any other grenadier unit, they make heavy use of Armoured Personnel Carriers to quickly reach their objectives and get in and out of the battle quickly. The 106th has shown incredible combat prowess over the years, and have become among the most famous of Army assault forces. Cryo Technology Brigade The Cryo Technology Brigade is an advanced Army unit specializing in the use of Cryo weaponry, consisting of infantry with support from Polar Bear Cryo Tanks. Serving both as Shock Troopers and clean up crews, the Cryo Technology Brigade are commonly the first ones into battle and the last ones out, using their cryo weapons both as a way to severely hamper enemy forces when the battle begins and as a way to clean up battlefields after the battle has finished. The Cryo Technology Brigade see heavy action against Travesti forces in particular, and have become one of the Army's most valuable units in combatting them. Structure Ranking structure in the Northern Federation Military is direct and straightforward. Team Leaders have direct command over their team, but should they come across other units that have a team leader that is KIA or is lower-ranking, have situational command over them as well. This generally only occurs in emergencies. COs have command over everyone who is ranked below them, both the unit they are assigned to as well as other units they may come across for as long as these units are working together. Each Unit Officer is entitled to execute their orders from higher up the chain as they see fit, so long as they follow the NFM Rules of Engagement and Protocols. Unit Structure Unit structure is fairly straightforward, and go from Fireteam-sized units to Expeditionary Forces. Fire Teams up to Regiments are permanent units, while Battalions up to Expeditionary Forces are temporary and are formed in war time. The Special Forces branch does not have a specific unit structure, and instead follow the unit structure of one of the other branches, depending on the type of unit it i. ex. Spetsnaz follows the Army unit structure, while the 14th Vehicular Combat Brigade follows the Vehicular Corps unit structure. Ranking Structure The ranking structure of the Northern Federation is fairly straightforward, with each branch having the same number of ranks and similar positions of command for said rank. Every branch, except for the Special Forces, has their own set of ranks. The Special Forces ranking structure depends on the unit within it, ex. the Spetsnaz, based out of the Army, follow the Army ranking structure, while the Star Fallers, based out of the Navy, follow the Navy ranking structure. Combat Doctrine Mechanized Warfare With extensive use and variety in combat vehicles, it is not surprising that the Vehicular Corps. forms the main focus of the doctrine. Using an absolutely astounding variety of ground vehicles, the Northern Federation is mechanized force that utilizes a number of specialized vehicular units, which vary from the small reconnaissance vehicles and lightly armoured tank-hunters to superheavy breakthrough tanks. They have become famous for the sheer mobility that comes from their vehicle-centric combat regime, especially their renowned tanks. Most infantry units can usually expect to have several dedicated APC/IFVs at their disposal allowing for rapid positioning on the field. This mechanized doctrine naturally makes them more focused on the offensive and staging rapid counter-attack across a wide front as opposed to a more defensive approach. While they have several tools for defense, commanders are always encouraged to look at a more offensive approaches to gain the initiative on the battlefield. To ensure assault go well, reconnaissance is top priority with many lighters units dedicated to advancing far ahead of the main force. Armour Spearheads A huge amount of focus and importance is placed on having armoured units acting as the main thrust of nearly any attack, using their power and speed to punch holes in the enemy line at critical points. In support is the rest of the Federate forces. From the Army to the Airforce, the Vehicular Corps. can be expected to aid in breaking through enemy lines, either by disrupting transportation, striking the front-line before the main thrust, and harrassing supplies line from the Air Force, or tying down critical forces for the Army once they have followed-through after the inital advance for the armour to complete their mission. Heavy Firepower The Federation has a large number of guns, be it tracked, wheeled, towed, vehicle-mounted or otherwise that can be called upon to deliver a crushing blow against the enemy. Direct or in-direct, the Federation will always have the necessary firepower it needs to crack any position or drive back any foe with more than enough ammunition to ensure the guns never cease. The Federation is capable of outgunning most opponents on the field and when focused on certain targets with proper coordination, even the heaviest, most powerful enemies will often not survive the weight and volume of overwhelming they must face. Garments Armour Standard-Issue Northern Federation Combat Armour The Northern Federation Combat Armour,commonly referred to as the "ball gown" by the soldiers that wear it, is the standard infantry armour worn by the vast majority of ground forces. Light and pratical, the NFCA is more vulnerable to fire than the armour of other factions, but still effective for the NFCA is armoured with incredibly lightweight titanium alloy plates. Though not nearly as thick as power armour or the tank equivalent, it can shrug off most direct small arms fires. The helmet is also weaved titanium alloy with a small plate at the top to help keep its shape as well as add some additional protection. It also comes equipped with a Tactical Link Head's Up Display, or a TACLINK HUD, which gives mission directives, a direct uplink to command, and a camera feed. All of this, while lacking in high-end components compared to others, is designed to work in any combat zone, from the icy fields of Stalingrad to the harsh jungles of Varash. The TACLINK HUD itself is completely not required for soldiers to perform their given roles on the battlefield. Sniper Corps. Combat Uniform The Sniper Corps. Combat Uniform is nothing more than cloth, with their standard-issue gear being nothing more than a trench coat, simple hats, and other garments such as cloaks. This is due to the sniper's need to be lighter in order to quickly re-position on the battlefield as required of them. This lack of protection is due to the range NF snipers work at with an emphasis on stealth training to avoid retalitation. Occassionally there is a light flak worn underneath the trench coat to provide minor protection against small arms fire, but it isn't usually relied upon. A TACLINK HUD is also standard-issue. Engineering Corps. Combat Uniform The Engineering Corps. Combat Uniform is a heavier armour variant compared to the NFCU, and is capable of carrying an large quantities of equipment to allow the engineers to do their jobs. With moderate armour plating, it is easily capable of shrugging off small arms fire while also being light enough for mobility. However, the most critical part of the ECCU is its ability to carry a large amount tools and pieces of equipment, allowing the engineers to do any job they are tasked to effectively. it also comes equipped with a TACLINK HUD. IAU 538 "Star Faller" Armour Main Article: Star Fallers The Star Faller armour is used exclusively by the Orbital Drop Regiment, and provides moderate protection. It also comes equipped with an Olympiad Shielding System and a DROPCOM AI. It is specifically designed to withstand drops from orbit as well as help the ODR fulfill their role behind enemy lines effectively. NF Sniper Team..jpg|A Northern Federation sniper team. NF Combat Engineer.png|A Northern Federation engineer. NF Riflemen.jpg|The standard-issue Northern Federation Combat Armour. Duty Wear Formal Wear Combat Gear Infantry Weapons AK Series Main Article: AK Series The AK weapons series is the standard-issue weapons series for Federate soldiers, and is by far the most widely used in the military, being developed by the Federation itself and much preferred for their well-known reliability among most soldiers. Ranging from the AK 56 Assault Rifle to the MSSD Dragunov Sniper Rifle, the AK series of weapons covers most roles required by soldiers and have many kinds of weapons systems in it. A-73 Designated Marksman Rifle the A-73 Designated Marksman Rifle is a modified version of the Karsian G-91 Barker Battle Rifle. The A-73 serves as a longer range, more accurate alternative to the AK 56. Typically used by snipers as a back up weapon, though the standard soldier can choose to take one over the AK 56 if he so chooses, the A-73 has been modified from the Karsian model in many ways. It has been chambered for the standard-issue 7.62mm round used by the AK 56 to allow for streamlining of ammunition purchases. It has also lost the collapsible abilities well-known of Karsian weapons. It has also been formatted to fire in either a burst-fire or semi-automatic firing mode, allowing it to be more accurate at longer ranges, and these modes are interchangeable. It is also issued standard with a 40 round magazine doubling the Barker's standard magazine which comes equipped with 20. While the vast majority of soldiers prefer the AK 56's reliability and power, none can deny the A-73's accuracy and range, and some soldiers prefer it. A-213 Grenade Launcher The A-213 Grenade Launcher is a squad support weapon typically issued to Grenadier units to serve as a valuable assault support by providing mobile fire support without the need of mortars or artillery, albeit with a much smaller blast radius and power. Housing a rotary magazine which can house eight 40mm grenades, these are fragmentation grenades by default, but it can be swapped out for smoke, incendiary, or haywire grenades as well as other kinds of rounds like flechette rounds. There are a few features that differentiate the A-213 from other grenade launchers, however. First is its state of the art recoil dampeners, which heavily reduce the recoil when firing allowing the grenades to be more precise and hit their target more effectively. Its biggest feature, however, is its built-in AI system that aid the shooter when firing on the move as well as allowing the shots to land more precisely allowing for some accuracy even while on the move. This built-in AI essentially makes the grenades "smart" grenades, which makes aiming easier as the grenades guide themselves slightly to their intended target, which is designated by both the camera feed on the optics as well as the laser sight on the side. A-41 'Sixer' Revolver The A-41 Revolver, or commonly referred to as the 'Sixer', is a six shot revolver sidearm available to soldiers as an alternative to the AK Makarov. While having a greatly diminished ammo capacity and much longer reload time, the Sixer fires a much larger caliber round at higher velocities, allowing it to punch through body armour and even heavy suits at short-range. While most people prefer the reliability and higher ammo capacity of the Makarov, there are a select few who prefer the punch of the Sixer, and many people swear that the extra power has saved their lives more than once. A-8 'Thunder' Plasma Shotgun The A-8 Plasma Shotgun, also known as the 'Thunder', is a double-barreled, semi-automatic combat shotgun designed for close quarters engagements, and the first energy weapon to be offered to infantry. Like most shotguns, the Thunder fires concentrated pellets out of its barrels that scatter at range, making it most effective at close ranges. Unlike most shotguns, however, the Thunder fires bursts of plasma out of the two barrels. These plasma bursts function the same way a traditional shotgun shell would, and is the equivalent of a 12-gauge. The A-8 is fed by plasma charges that contain 2x10 charges, fed directly into the barrel. Once these charges are expelled, they can be removed and replaced by fresh ones, making the weapon function similarly to one that is magazine fed. The A-8 is often taken by breachers, who often find themselves confined in the close hallways and rooms of various buildings, giving them ideal conditions for shotguns. NF-21 Combat Knife Every single soldier in the Northern Federation Military is issued the NF-21 "Razor Shark" Combat Knife, used as a melee weapon as well as valuable tool. Only really used in extremely close-quarters engagements or a last-minute back up, the Razor Shark is crafted from the highest grade durasteel, capable of puncturing most standard infantry armour, and never dulls. It has saved the lives of more then one soldier when things get dire, and it among the most reliable of tools. It can also be fitted to the barrels of most guns, serving as a bayonet when required. NF-76 Combat Axe and NF-48 Katana Close-quarters specialists are trained extensively in hand-to-hand combat and training in a wider array of bladed weapons. When training is complete, they are given the choice between two weapons: the NF-76 "Hammerhead" combat axe or the NF-48 "Sawfish" katana. The Hammerhead Combat Axe is a double-edged hand axe crafted from the highest grade durasteel and sharpened to a molecule thick on either side, making it a very versatile melee weapon. While much smaller than the Sawfish, thus giving it a less effective range, it offers a wider variety of attack options thanks to the twin heads. The Sawfish is also crafted from the highest grade durasteel and has a much larger effective range, but only a single blade, sharpened to a molecule thick along its single, long edge. Both weapons are incredibly lightweight allowing for quick, clean cuts that only the thickest of armour can defend against. Golek Honour Blade If a human becomes very well-known and respected among the Golek, they may be gifted a rare honour even for the Golek themselves: the Honour Blade. Humans can earn the right to carry a Golek Honour Blade for a number of reasons, such as serving alongside Golek in battle, becoming a good ambassador among the Golek and Humans, and saving a Golek's life. The Honour Blade is crafted with the utmost care, as whenever one is crafted, it is made custom for the individual. Therefore, no two Honour Blades are the same. Crafted from the rarest, strongest, and most precious of Golek metals, known to them as Astralsteel, and powered by strong pulse reactors in the hilt, which emit a strong pulse energy from the edges of the blade when turned on, the carrying the Honour Blade signifies that you are a hero of the Golek, and not to be messed with, and it does its job effectively. Interestingly, the colour of the pulse energy emitted of the steel is determined by the crafters, and each custom-made honour blade will also have a special colour of the glow for the person, which among the Golek helps identify what the carrier of the blade is known for. Each blade is also carved with ornate designs that in Golek language tells who the person is. Infantry Equipment Tactical Link Heads-Up Display The Tactical Link Heads-Up Display, more commonly referred to as the 'TACLINK HUD', is a computer system issued to every member of the Northern Federation military built into the combat uniforms of Federate soldiers. It is designed to give the soldier up-to-date information on mission objectives, a direct link to Command, and a camera feed that can be viewed by Command to get a live perspective as if they themselves were on the ground. It also gives soldiers live battle intelligence and systems as a Heads Up Display, which displays nearby friendly forces and their status, as well as a motion radar that can detect nearby mobile enemies and prepare to face them accordingly. It also sends a signal out displaying the soldier's name, ID number, rank and unit, that is picked up by the TACLINK HUDs of allied soldiers, which designates them as friendly to each other. While not as sophisticated as other Heads Up Displays, the TACLINK HUD is very reliable, being designed to work in any environment and helping the soldiers survive. That said, should the TACLINK HUD fail for whatever reason, a soldier does not need it to do his job and are trained to fight just as well without the system as they are with it. E-10 Cluster Grenade The E-10 Cluster Grenade is the standard-issue hand grenade of the Northern Federation. While the more traditional fragmentation grenade is favoured by many, the Federation prefers cluster grenades for their wider blast zone that makes clearing structures or defensive positions more easily. Inside the outer casing which detonates on impact is three smaller, tightly packed explosive vessels that are released once the outer shell is broken. These smaller vessels are essentially tiny fragmentation grenades that release shrapnel upon detonation. Individually weak, but when combined, these grenades cover a larger radius and create a more powerful initial blast offering more potential to wound or kill enemy combatants. E-19 Incendiary Grenade The E-19 Incendiary Grenade is a hand grenade designed for area denial and anti-infantry uses. Containing the standard Federate incendiary fuel which is a combination of napalm, thermite, and plasma, which burns incredibly hot when ignited and can burn most species alive in seconds. Contained in a small metal casing and being completely airtight, soldiers are completely safe to hold them until the pin is pulled, after which detonation occurs a few seconds later. After the pin is pulled and air flows into the grenade all of the ingredients ignite inside, releasing an incredible amount of heat and destroying the outer casing and causing extreme heats and incredibly potent fires. E-76 Haywire Grenade The E-76 Haywire Grenade is a hand grenade meant for anti-tank and energy systems. Haywire grenades release a small, localized lightning storm upon detonation which essentially works as an EMP system and shorting out any electronic system the lightning storm may hit. Though they can prove lethal to soldiers who get too close, they are generally unreliable at it and are used more as a support system than anything, frying enemy tank controls or infantry shielding systems allowing the soldier a much easier time in dealing with it. E-288 Cryo Grenade The E-288 Cryo Grenade is a hand grenade designed for area denial. The Cryo Grenade is packed tight with Cryo energy to achieve this result. Being contained in a special, rubber-like casing to avoid harm to the user when inactive, the cryo grenade begins to slowly release its energy after being primed. While it having the potential to be lethal, it functions more as a sort of white phosphorous capable temporary blocking line of sight upon activating and forcing troops to move to avoid freezing solid. Being a very new device, only starting to see use as of 122 AF. E-100 Trip Mine The E-100 Trip Mine is a laser-tripped anti-personnel mine. Used extensively by both the Engineering Corps. and the Sniper Corps. it serves as a way of slowing down infantry advances, denying narrow avenues of approach, covering lightly defended flanks and as an early warning systems to forces on the field once they have been detonated thanks to their distinctive sound. E-52 Demolition Charge The E-52 Demolition Charge is a remote-detonated explosive device used mostly by the Engineering Corps. A powerful charge, it is capable of destroying most obstacles or targets whether it be enemy gun emplacements, rubble blocking a street or even entire structures should the situation call for it, the E-52 Demolition Charge is the perfect explosive device for demolishing unwanted obstacles on the front. They are sometimes used as sort of trap; this is particularly prominent within Special Forces units. R-23 Repair Tool The R-23 Repair Tool is a handgun-sized tool used by the Engineering Corps. for repairing vehicles, structures, and defensive technologies. Being best described as a handheld welder, the R-23 is effective at repairing everything from small breaks in tank armour to the small computer systems of Guardian Sentry Guns. This is due to the R-23 having multiple, compact systems within it, such as a welding unit as well as splicing unit for computer systems that can do everything from running diagnostics to temporarily fixing the small computer systems. Though the Repair Tool is not designed to permanently fix armour or machine parts, or the digital systems, it does well in finding temporary fixes in the heat of combat to work until it can be taken back to base and be properly repaired. M-40 Minesweeper The M-40 Minesweeper is an electronic device used by the Engineering Corps. designed to detect enemy explosive devices, primarily anti-tank mines, hidden or otherwise obstructed to allow for friendly vehicular forces to safely advance on the battlefield. It can also be used to sweep anti-personnel devices such as trip mines as well, however. It works by detecting the electronic signals of hidden explosive devices, alerting the user to their location so they can safely mark them for friendly Bomb Squad units to easily locate them and dispose of them. C-31 Medipak The C-31 Medipak is the standard issue medical kit. The Medipak contains everything a combat medic needs to stabilize even the most critically wounded soldiers until they can recieve proper medical treatment. Containing Biofoam, a vial of synthetic blood compatible with all blood types, an IV kit, bandages, disinfectant, pads and even minor surgical equipment, the C-31 Medipak has saved countless lives on the field. Many soldiers still fighting today owe their lives to the C-31, and, more-so, the medics that carry them. Technology Automated Combat Systems Guardian Sentry Gun The Guardian Sentry Gun is an automated turret armed with a 20mm Autocannon meant to be used as a defensive emplacement, and is used instead of a man-operated gun emplacement used by many other factions, most notably the Karsian Military. Sentry guns are used instead of heavy weapons teams due to the Federation's combat doctrine calling for more mobile warfare. Relatively lightweight, allowing it to be rapidly re-deployed with minimal set up and activation time, the Guardian offer a powerful weapon for holding positions or providing fire-support for advancing infantry, though it lacks the ammunition for sustained fire unless being attended to by ammunition handlers. Sentinel Automated Mortar The Sentinel Automated Mortar is an automated mortar system that functions with rudimentary AI system to acquire targets. Like most mortar systems, the Sentinel functions as a short range artillery piece for the infantry either in support of an attack or defense. Being unmanned, the Sentinel AI relies input from marked targets via a digital ping system in the TACLINK HUD of soldiers. The mortars detect these pings and automatically adjusts itself accordingly before firing a barrage of 80mm shells over the designated area The Sentinel is loaded with a drum magazine allowing for minimal down time between barrages. This magazine itself holds 12 rounds and the Sentinel usually fires three every time a target is designated, allowing it to fire off a maximum of four barrages before the magazine needs to be changed by nearby ammunition handlers. Infantry Enhancements Advanced Defense Systems Nova Defense System Inter-Stellar Point Defense System Shielding Systems Cloaking Systems Nanite Defensive Systems Advanced Weapons Systems Plasma and Pulse Cryotechnology Nanite Weapons Systems Stellar Nukes Other Technology Vehicles Aircraft Navy Vessels Rules of Engagement and Protocols Northern Federation Rules of Engagement 'Big Bang' Protocol Category:Factions